My Master
by Kirsti-Lee
Summary: Sirius is proven innocent from a most unexpected source. Asked to sacrifice his freedom once more or lose his honor, what will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Compassion or Personal Gain?

It was early morning, and yet Severus Snape had not given up his vigil. There was a mass murderer loose, and he could still be in the castle. He had attacked the Fat Lady a few nights ago, and Severus was sure he would try to access Potter again soon. They said Black was mad, and some of his actions were decidedly so, others not. For example, he had shown extreme cunning in both his escape from Azkaban and then his entry to Hogwarts itself. It was not known how long Black had been missing from the wizard prison when Dementors raised the alarm, and yet he had brazenly attacked the Fat Lady, causing his presence to be known here immediately. Severus could only guess that Black was getting more and more desperate as time wore on and he had not yet captured Potter.

Years before, when he had heard how Black had betrayed the Potters, he had not believed it. Even with Dumbledore's confirmation, he still refused to acknowledge that Black was capable of such a stunt. He was entirely too Gryffindor, too loyal to his friends and too defiant to his parents. If he had betrayed them, he could not have known he was doing so, although Severus never told anyone of his suspicions. The death of Pettigrew, witnessed by fifty muggles…that was harder to ignore. Perhaps he had gone mad in grief, and stayed that way. Shaking such thoughts from his head- what did he care if Black was innocent or not? He kept patrolling the corridors, looking for some sign, any clue. A small movement outside the nearest window caught his eye, causing him to stop and stare in amazement.

A large black dog was wandering the grounds, a perfectly rolled newspaper in its mouth. The school only housed one dog- Fang, Hagrid's hound, and this dog was certainly not it. Quietly, so as to not disturb it, he opened a locked door and went into the grounds himself. The dog seemed not to notice anything, and sauntered off in a manner Severus found oddly familiar. He trailed it for some time, until they came to the Whomping Willow. Severus held his breath as the dog grew closer, knowing that certain death resulted from going anywhere near the vicious tree. Ignoring a warning branch, the black dog ran straight towards the tree and down a hole that Severus still dreaded. Still, he must follow, and follow he did. His breath hitched as he looked into the darkness, knowing what lay at the end of the tunnel. He had never come back here after Sirius had dared him to go and see where Remus went every full moon. He had almost lost his life that night, and it was one incident that he had never forgotten. Bloody Black. He realized with a start that by following the dog, he had left the school unprotected, but it could not be helped.

He was nearing the end of the tunnel, almost inside the shrieking shack itself. He gently pushed the door opened, prepared for anything.

When he entered the room, a man was sitting with his back to the door, legs crossed with a newspaper spread before him. He was muttering under his breath, hands flicking through dirty black hair occasionally.

"Give it up Black, I've got you," Severus said, whipping out his wand and pointing it at the shocked man.

"Snape? What are you doing here?" Sirius went to stand, but Severus pointed to the floor.

"Stay there Black, and don't move," he snarled. He had not let his guard down however, because he knew that dog was somewhere around. No doubt it would attack if it found anyone threatening its master.

"Now, Snape…I…" Sirius looked up at him with pleading eyes, and Severus wondered if this was the happiest moment of his life or whether it would be better when Black received the Dementor's kiss.

"You grew careless, Black. Did you think no one would notice a great black dog going back and forth between your hideout?" Severus was smiling, a maniacal smile but one nonetheless.

The other man flushed, but did not answer the proffered question.

"You know I didn't betray the Potters, Snape," he said clearly.

"I don't know anything of the sort, Black. And they have eyewitnesses describing you killing Pettigrew. How are you going to get out of this one, Black? You aren't at school anymore with Dumbledore making excuses for you,"

"I did not kill Pettigrew. He made it look like I did and turned into a rat, leaving me to be arrested. He betrayed the Potters," his voice was so calm, and he sounded so certain, but Severus had heard him lie his way out of many things at school.

"I don't believe you, Black, but maybe you can persuade Dumbledore before he hands you to the Dementors," replied Severus, savoring the look of horror on the other man's face.

"Please! You owe it to me to hear me out!" Sirius cried, jumping to his feet.

"Stay back, or I'll kill you. You know I could so easily do it, and say you tried to attack me. I don't owe you anything," Severus' icy black eyes bored straight into the other man, and he knew he was deadly serious.

"You might not owe me, but if you let Lily's murderer get away because you hated me, instead of wanting to know the truth, you may regret it for the rest of your life. Please," Sirius begged, bowing his head. He knew it was useless, but he had to try. He had no wand, and there was no way Severus would drop his guard long enough for him to transform.

"Say 'please' again," Severus was smiling, the kind a cat gives a mouse before it kills.

"Please," whispered Sirius in defeat. He had won many battles when they were at school, but it seemed as though Severus would win the war.

There was silence, and Sirius knew his life was about to end. He had been so close, so close to exposing Pettigrew and regaining his life.

"You say Pettigrew turned into a rat? How can that be, his magic was mediocre at best?" Severus said suddenly, snapping Sirius from his thoughts.

"He was an animagus. We all were…James, Peter and I. We became animals at school to keep Remus company during full moons," Sirius explained.

"You're a dog?" Severus asked, receiving a nod from Sirius.

"And the finger? He cut it off himself I suppose?" Snape's voice was dry and sarcastic.

"Yes. He needed to leave something to show he was dead," replied Sirius. "Without Dumbledore's knowledge, I got him to be secret keeper. I thought for sure that Voldemort would think it was Remus, or I and never go near such a weak thing as Peter. I was wrong, because Peter was already working for the Darklord, and he delivered them straight to his hands," Sirius' voice cracked with emotion.

He knew that Severus would never believe him, but telling someone the truth was a relief. Again, silence fell, but Sirius did not hope Severus was considering his words. Probably thinking of the slowest way to kill him.

"I believe you," Severus said simply, while Sirius' mouth dropped.

"I could never believe you were a deatheater…not smart enough…but just to be sure…Show me your left arm," Without waiting for permission, he flicked his wand and drew back the cloth, exposing a clean expanse of skin.

"What?" asked Sirius in confusion. He was certain he had heard wrong, or was that Severus was still teasing him.

"They have faded since the fall of the Darklord, but they are still visible to the naked eye," Severus as if that explained everything.

"WHAT are?" Sirius questioned.

"One thing still remains unanswered however. Why are you trying to kill Harry Potter if you are innocent?" Severus asked, ignoring Sirius' questions.

"Ronald Weasley has Pettigrew…I mean, as a rat. A pet rat. I saw him in the Daily Prophet. The rat should be missing a finger, if I am correct." Sirius decided it was best not to get annoyed, or even taunt his rival more than necessary.

"Are you sure it's Pettigrew?" Severus winced at his eagerness. He felt sure what Sirius was saying was true, but he did not want to be hoodwinked.

"Yes, I would recognize the murdering bastard anywhere," Sirius growled, eyes lighting with some inner fire.

"So Black, let's say I believe you, and tell Dumbledore your story. What do I get out of it?" Severus said bluntly.

"What do you mean? You'll be freeing an innocent man, avenging Lily's killer!" replied Sirius hoarsely.

"I'm afraid that's not enough. If I took you to the dementors right now, I would be a hero, probably receive an order of Merlin," Severus smirked at the thought.

"I've got gold….my house, anything!" Sirius cried, desperate for this one chance not to slip away.

"I get paid well to be a teacher here, and I own my own house. You'll have to do better than that," Severus was enjoying this taunting, even if he did believe Black.

"I give you anything, anything you want!" Black fell to his knees.

Severus watched the desperate play of emotions over the other man's face.

"I want that," he whispered, watching him in eerie hunger. "I want to see that look on your face for the rest of your miserable life,"

Sirius was watching him with scared eyes as he advanced and grabbed him by the jaw. His wand was still pointed directing at Sirius' face- he was not going anywhere.

"Become my slave, and I will set you free," he said quietly.

Sirius felt what little pride he had left stripped away as he stared into those obsidian eyes.

"Yes," he whispered, eyes falling.

"Yes," Snape repeated, and he smiled.

A/N Please review and tell me what you think! I'm feeling quite inspired for this one, so don't give up on me yet!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Choices or Truth?

Half an hour later, they were in Dumbledore's office. Severus had deemed it prudent to have Black first assume dog form, before stunning him. He knew no one would think anything out of the ordinary if he were carrying an unconscious dog around, but they might just ask a few questions if it were an unconscious escaped convict. He had explained how he had come across Black, and the story the animagus had given him.

"Perhaps it would be best if Sirius joins us then?" Albus said, smiling wryly at the unconscious dog on his hearthrug. "I do not think he is a threat if this story proves untrue, and he is no match for both of us together,"

"Enervate," Severus muttered, pointing his wand at the still form.

He knew Dumbledore would question him, but had no desire for him to find out what he had requested should Black prove innocent. In seconds Sirius was sitting on the floor, blinking owlishly at the Headmaster.

"Severus has explained as much as he could, but perhaps you could explain yourself also? Perhaps why you did not inform me you had changed Secret Keepers?" Dumbledore's eyes had lost their usual twinkle as he surveyed the bedraggled Black. In the hour that followed, he determined through both Legilimancy and personal belief that Sirius was telling the truth.

"Now, there remains the problem of Peter Pettigrew. You say he is here, at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked gravely.

"Yes, with Ron Weasley," Sirius replied.

Emotionally, he felt utterly exhausted. He had been certain that Severus would kill him only a few hours ago, and now he was so close to freedom it hurt.

"I will see to it that the rat is confiscated right away. We can't have Peter escaping, now can we?" Dumbledore said.

"I will do it," Severus interrupted, heading for the door. The thought of Pettigrew enjoying even one more minute of freedom for what he had done to Lily had him racing to the door.

"Wait, Snape," Sirius called, following him. "We need to have a wizard's oath, remember?" he whispered, so Dumbledore could not hear him.

"You aren't going to back out?" Severus whispered back. He knew it would be only too easy for him to renege on his promise now Dumbledore knew the truth.

"No. I keep my promises," Sirius answered softly. "Who will you get to perform the oath? Dumbledore?"

"He would never do it. I will arrange it," Severus answered stiffly. In a much louder voice pretended to answer Sirius.

"I do not need your pathetic thanks, Black. You know why I spared your life, and it disgusts me that you would use that against me," he swept from the room without a backwards glance, certain that Dumbledore would know nothing was amiss. Sirius smiled sadly and went to continue speaking to Dumbledore.

The next day the Daily Prophet created a sensation throughout the wizarding world. Sirius Black, convicted mass murderer, was innocent! Cornelius was facing calls to step down, and the Auror division was being investigated on gross misconduct. Pettigrew had been arrested and was awaiting trial, something that had never been granted to Sirius Black.

"Sirius, how do you feel after spending thirteen years convicted of a crime you did not commit?" Rita Skeeter, and a dozen more reporters, had special permission to enter Hogwarts and interview him.

"All the things you'd expect. Anger that I had no trial, sadness that I missed so much of my godson's life, hopeful for the future," he responded. He had not wanted to do this, but Dumbledore insisted he repair his reputation. He felt like he was being torn apart by a flock of angry buzzards, and he knew this was not going to improve his reputation. They were using him as a marketing story, prepared to milk this story for all it was worthwhile people remained interested. No one really cared about him, or how he felt, because no one had defended him when he was sent to prison in the first place.

"Will you and Harry reconcile? Can we get pictures?" a voice from the back yelled insensitively. Sirius scowled, more than prepared to give a cutting retort. He had no idea what Harry's thoughts were on the matter at all, as Dumbledore requested he leave it for a few days.

"I think this interview is at an end," a silky voice said as Severus Snape came into view. It seemed he had been listening to all Sirius had said, waiting for it to finish.

"Severus Snape! Why did you believe Sirius when the rest of the world did not? Have you sustained your belief in silence all this years?" questioned one reporter as quik notes quill worked furiously beside her.

"Anyone who believed Black capable of anything like destroying an entire street is a fool," he replied, taking Sirius by the elbow.

Sirius could have laughed; here Severus was commenting on his lack of magic skill and everyone else thought he was supporting him.

"The Headmaster requires Black's time. I'm sure you can show yourselves out," he said, brushing past them with Sirius beside.

As soon as they found themselves alone, Severus whispered furiously. "Come to my chambers at 8 o'clock tonight. We will see if you truly do keep your promises,"

Sirius spent the rest of the day in a nervous frenzy. He knew what he was sacrificing, and it was almost as bad as being back in Azkaban. But he did owe his life to Severus, and wizards, especially purebloods, had to acknowledge that kind of thing.

'My first day as a free man and I'm about to give it up to Severus Snape,' he thought wryly. 'How could I have let it come to this? I used to be someone, have a life, a future, and friends. Now I have nothing but myself, and I'm about to give that away too,'

He badly wanted to back out, to run away and hide himself where no one would ever come looking. The last of the noble house of Black; which was better; a slave or a liar? He had just spent thirteen years convicted of a crime he had not committed, thirteen years of living a lie. He was prepared for truth, and he would not start it by lying and breaking promises.

His sense of truth won out of course, and he found himself knocking gently on Severus' door at five to eight. It opened immediately, and Sirius felt his legs tremble as he looked into the eyes of Severus Snape, his soon to be master.

A/N Just a short chapter this time, because I wanted to leave a cliffhanger. Tell me, am I justifying this? Is it believable? Tell me what you think ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three Pain or Laughter?

Lucius Malfoy arched an eyebrow as he entered the room, and Sirius briefly wondered whether Slytherins were given classes in the art, since they all seemed to have perfected the single eyebrow arch.

"Lovely to see you Black," Lucius said indifferently. His golden hair hung loose around his shoulders, catching the light occasionally. Although he walked perfectly, an ornamental cane was leaning against his side, a snake atop it. As children, they had attended the same parties, had the same friends and lived the same lives. Then Sirius had gone to Hogwarts, where Lucius had already attended for a few years. Being a Gryffindor had made him an outcast, and although his family still went to social gatherings, he himself was no longer welcome.

"Wish I could say the same," Sirius said wryly, earning a glare from Severus.

"So it's true then. You agreed to become Severus' slave?" Lucius' face seemed to be lit with amusement, but Sirius knew how fast it could change to deadly hatred. He was standing in the room with two men who had killed hundreds of people, and he knew the significance.

"Yes. He spared my life, and you know our custom of repaying debts," he replied stiffly, not wishing to prolong the conversation further.

He had not liked Lucius even when he was a boy, and he liked him less now. Years of acting loyal to the light side had not truly changed him, instead making him appear more evil than ever.

"Ah, yes of course. I only wish I had found you, and had such a delightful imagination as Severus. He will have complete control over you, you know," he smiled and gave a tinkling laugh that did not reach his eyes.

"Lucius, perhaps we have socialized long enough," Severus interrupted, moving into the firelight. "You know the incantation?"

Lucius nodded, faint surprise showing on his face. Severus was usually not so brusque with him; he usually knew better. Severus had taken Sirius' clammy hands in his own, frowning as he felt the slight tremor in them. Black was gazing steadfastly at the floor a look of determination on his face.

"Will you, Sirius, submit to a slave bond and forgo all freedoms until your master frees you, either by his choice or his death?" Severus said clearly, waiting for a reply.

"I will," whispered Sirius as a thin red line encircled their clasped hands.

"Will you obey your master in all things, allowing none to contradict your master's orders and henceforth refer to me as Master?"

"I will," Sirius said again, going pale.

"Will you surrender all possessions henceforth, and agree to protect your Master with your dying breath?"

"Then I pronounce you as mine, until further notice, and none can take my place,"

Lucius withdrew his wand, a look of hunger on his face as Severus finished speaking.

"What are you going to have him do now then? He can do anything," he was looking at Sirius as if he were a piece of meat. Under his insistent and lurid gaze Sirius found himself trembling all the more. Severus could very easily order him to do whatever Lucius wanted, and it was not an aspect he had thought of. What if Severus asked him for sex, and he was unable to say no?

"I think it's time you left, Lucius," Severus said interrupting Lucius' inspection.

"You want to have the first go then," Lucius eyes were eager, and Sirius took an involuntary step backwards. He seemed to have lost control of his speaking powers, and could only watch in terror as the blond man moved towards him.

"He is my property and you will not touch him," Severus said, standing in front of him, blocking his vision.

Lucius scowled like a child cheated of his favorite toy.

"I will not forget this, Severus," he said turning on his heel and exiting the room. When he left, Severus turned back to the cowering man.

"Wh…What do you require of me, Master?" Sirius asked, voice trembling as much as his body. Already he was regretting this choice, wondering why he had agreed to this in the first place.

"Go to bed," Severus said turning away and confirming Sirius' worst suspicions.

"Bed?" his voice sounded small and pathetic even to his own ears.

"Yes. To sleep. You look awful," Snape had swept from the room following this parting sentence, leaving Sirius to wonder at his good fortune.

Early the next morning, Sirius was called to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Sirius, good to see you," although it was ten o'clock in the morning, Albus was chewing a lemon drop.

"You wished to see me, Headmaster?" Sirius asked stiffly. Despite his orders to the contrary, sleep had been elusive and he was tired.

"Yes, yes, do sit down," Albus seemed to be going for pleasantries, which Sirius was not in the mood for.

"The reason you called?" he grunted, ignoring the proffered chair.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. Those reporters yesterday gave you a hard time I believe?" he stared openly at him, waiting for a response

"It's fine," Sirius growled. "Now if you don't mind, I'd rather go?" he said it like a question, but did not wait for an answer.

"Oh, and Sirius?" Dumbledore called as he left. "Harry has asked to see you. When may he?"

The only response he received was a slight twinge in Sirius' shoulders, leaving him to wonder where the carefree Sirius had gone.

"Master?" he was standing in Severus' lounge room, waiting for a response. Severus looked up at him with black eyes, dismissing him with a wave of his hand.

"Go clean something," he said, eyes dropping back to the sheets of paper in front of him.

Mechanically, Sirius began dusting, eyes itching with tiredness. He would not allow that to distract him from his duties however, vigorously dusting everything he could find. Suddenly he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up; someone was watching him.

"Did you go to bed last night when I ordered you to?" Severus called. He had ceased his intense marking to watch Sirius, something akin to a smile on his face.

"Yes of course Master," Sirius said bowing his head. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you have given my cereal box a rather good dusting which I am sure it did not deserve,"

His face seemed filled with genuine mirth, but Sirius was horrified.

"I have disobeyed your orders!" he fell to his knees and bowed his head. "I am sorry Master,"

He expected punishment, recriminations, but not a laugh.

"To see you, Black, on your knees and begging," Severus went off again in a peel of laughter, which to Sirius sounded strange and alien. He had not known Severus was capable of such a thing.

"Yes Master," he said with growing uncertainty. "What do you require of me now?"

"Make me a bowl of dusted cereal!" Severus said, laughing again.

Sirius did as he was told, but Severus did not eat it, but smirked every time he looked at it. Being Snape's slave would certainly be different than what he had believed.

Sirius arrived back at his rooms absolutely exhausted. He felt like a house elf, so he was probably feeling exactly as Severus wanted him to. He felt like he had cleaned every inch of Severus' small quarters. Before he left he had even cooked him a meal, if you could call what he had produced at the end of two hours food. Again Severus had laughed at him, and he felt utterly hopeless. As his slave he craved praise, but there was no way he would ever receive any from such a Master as Snape. It burnt him to the core to think he was dependent on such a thing, but the bond demanded it of him. His entire personality was forced to morph into a ghost of his old self, and degrading as it was, it was the way it had to be.

Tiredly he pushed open his door, surprised to find a light inside.

"Ah, Sirius," Dumbledore was sitting on his lounge; tapping one foot in what Sirius assumed was impatience. A small familiar figure sat beside him.

"This is Harry Potter," Dumbledore said serenely, pointing to the boy as if Sirius did not already know who it was. Oh yes, he knew who it was, he knew in an instant.

"Hello," Harry said quietly. He had a more serious air than his father, and as Sirius met his eyes he saw Lily in an instant.

"Hello," Sirius said, looking away. He felt cheated by Dumbledore; had he not made his feelings 100% clear earlier that day in his office?

"Dumbledore, I fear you have come here under a delusion. I would prefer it that you leave," he was bone tired, and had no wish to speak to Harry about his past, now or ever.

Albus frowned.

"Now Sirius, I'm sure young Harry here has some questions…" but he was interrupted by a small voice.

"I can come back later. He looks tired, and I have homework," he left, Albus at his heels. He paused at the door.

"I feel you have disappointed Harry, Sirius. He was only curious after all,"

"Well I had enough of being gawked at yesterday. I do not wish to see him again," he turned his back on the Headmaster, allowing his grief to remain unseen.

"As you wish," Albus said sadly, closing the portrait.

After Sirius had left, Severus poured himself a martini and relaxed, chuckling occasionally. He had no idea how to treat his new acquirement, but things were going fine so far. He was startled from his pleasant musings by a loud rapping noise at his door.

"Come in," he called, knowing whomever it was calling at such a time would know his password. The knocking continued, albeit a little desperately. Severus sighed and got up; perhaps it was an ill student.

He opened the door, seeing a figure standing in the shadows.

"State your name and business," Severus said roughly, drawing his wand.

"Master?" a voice croaked. "May I come in?"

Surprised, Severus grabbed a hold of the front of Sirius' robes and yanked him inside.

"What do you mean by this, coming here at this hour? Were you seen?" he growled.

Mutely, Sirius shook his head. He was staring at the floor, face ashen.

"I need something to do. Please Master," he mumbled.

Severus arched an eyebrow. The Look was back. The one that had made Sirius his slave in the first place, the one reserved only for him.

"Who has done this to you?" Severus said softly, if not a little dangerously.

"It is nothing Master. I…I'm fine," Sirius replied.

"There is pain in your eyes, and I wish to be the only one to put it there. As I have not, then someone else has," he roughly grabbed Sirius by the jaw, as he had done the night he had found him.

"I have seen Harry," Sirius replied hoarsely, flinching under those pale fingers.

The hand fell away.

"I will give you a sleeping potion, that's all I can do," Severus said silkily. He pressed it into Black's limp fingers, but got no response.

He was staring blankly, and did not hear any of what Severus said.

"I order you to listen to me, and to turn into a dog," he suddenly said commandingly.

There was a brief second when Sirius was staring blankly at him, replaced an instant later by a large black dog.

"You told me yourself that a dog's emotions are less complex. Now go to sleep…" he was cut off as the dog curled into a ball and fell instantly asleep.

"Good boy," he murmured, extinguishing the lamps. He did not see the dog twitch slightly in his sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four Friendship or Slavery?

He awoke to morning sounds, and the smell of cooking breakfast. Snape looked down and saw that he had awoken.

"It's about time you woke up, lazy mutt," he murmured, turning an egg.

Sirius was up on four paws in seconds, crouching submissively.

"I ordered you to sleep remember? You don't need to ask for forgiveness," Severus was saying, although it made him happy to see Black so subdued.

"Turn back to human now," he ordered, watching with interest as the man did so.

"I'm sorry Master, I should not have come here last night," Sirius bowed his head in subservience.

Severus' black eyes were unreadable.

"I order you to come to me should anything bother you. Anything at all," his eyes narrowed. "I told you last night that I wanted to be the only person to cause you pain,"

"Yes Master," Sirius said despondently.

"Now come and eat breakfast. Don't get too used to it though," Severus had picked up his own plate.

Gingerly Sirius bit into a piece of bacon, surprised at the taste.

"You can cook, Master," his surprise filtered through.

"Of course, it's just like potion making only easier. I supposed that is why you are so bad at it?" He chuckled.

"Yes Master," Sirius responded blushing.

There was silence broken only by the clink of knives and forks.

"What do you require of me today?" Sirius asked.

"I have classes to teach. Perhaps you could sit in on them?" Severus offered. "You could learn how to brew a simple potion,"

"OK," Sirius replied, surprised. "What if people find out about…the bond?"

"I won't give you any orders when anyone else is around, and you don't speak to me either. It should be fine," Severus insisted.

Many of the third years were watching the dark haired man suspiciously. They all knew him from the newspapers of course, and despite news to the contrary he remained a suspicious character.

"I would like you all to welcome Sirius Black to our class. He feels after so long in prison that some Potions classes might come in handy," Severus watched the faces turn from shocked terror to incredulity. One boy was not looking at the man at all. Harry seemed completely focused on his cauldron and was ignoring all else. They began the lesson with the usual fuss, finding ingredients and textbooks and such. Sirius had already begun, having set up earlier than the others. He had an intense look of concentration on his face; a look that Severus was certain seldom appeared.

"Slice those roots thinner, Weasley. Bit faster with that spoon, Patil," Severus strolled through the class, in his element. Some of them were decent potion makers, including Hermione Granger, but he would never admit he thought this. She knew however, because he never took marks off for sloppy work.

As the lesson neared completion, there came a soft knock at the door. It opened, and Remus Lupin stepped inside.

"Ah, Professor Snape I…" he stopped short, staring at the man at the front of the room.

"Sirius? Is it really you?" he gasped, staring at him. "Why aren't you being captured? Severus?"

"Black has been proven innocent, Lupin. Perhaps no one informed you during your illness?" Snape said smoothly. He had no idea that Remus was unaware of Black's innocence; surely Dumbledore should have told him?

"Oh…well I…never mind, I'll speak to you later, Professor," Lupin stuttered, fleeing the room. Sirius watched him with mournful eyes, but made no attempt to follow. He had been ordered to sit still and make the potion, and that was what he intended to do. Severus could not order him to follow, because the students would soon realize and report it to Dumbledore. No doubt Lupin had gone to Dumbledore straight away anyway, and would soon be informed. They struggled through the end of the lesson, both desperate for the class to come to an end. As the last student's robes whipped around the corner, Severus muttered a silencing spell around them.

"I did not know he was working here also, Master," Sirius mumbled. He had a perfectly brewed pepper up potion in front of him, but neither noticed this is wake of what had happened.

"I should have told you, but it's been a full moon and he's been away…"

"I must have given him the fright of his life, sitting here like that and not saying anything," Sirius moaned, burying his face in his hands.

"Do you want to go after him, apologize?" Severus asked, wincing at the nicety of his words. He should be ordering Black around, not asking him what he wanted.

"NO! I mean…no thank you. I'm sure he'll get over it, and I don't want to see him," Sirius replied hastily. "Why don't we just prepare for the next lesson and forget this ever happened?"

Severus nodded, feeling a little flustered. His slave was giving him suggestions, and he should law down the law.

"Get out the gurdyroots, and the gillyweed, sixth years are next," he commanded as Sirius ran to obey. Ah, that was better.

Sirius did not leave the potions room until the last class left. He had almost enjoyed his lessons, although his mind kept drifting back to the look on Remus' face when he had first seen him. He had wanted to shout and run up to him, greet him as the old friend he was, but even if he were not ordered to stay where he was he could not have done it. Remus had believed him guilty, and even Sirius had suspected Remus himself of treachery at one point. Thirteen years had passed, and it was no use pretending nothing had happened and starting where they left off.

"I would like you to come back to my chambers after dinner, there is something I wish to tell you," Severus had whispered from the corner of his mouth as the final class ended. So that the class could hear him he spoke loudly. "I hope you've learnt something today Black, and if you did it's more than you learnt the whole time you were at Hogwarts,"

Sirius nodded vigorously and whispered "Yes Master,"

Dinner concluded in the Great Hall, Sirius found himself making a now familiar journey to the dungeons. Remus had kept trying to catch his eye, but he had ignored the werewolf and kept eating. The food had tasted like cardboard and he chewed mechanically, willing Dumbledore to rise and announce the meal as finished.

He knocked politely, even though he had been given the password, and let himself in. Severus was waiting, although they had left the hall around the same time.

"I think it would be better if you moved in here permanently," Severus said bluntly. So far, he had just been doing whatever Severus required and then returning to his rooms. He had not minded the arrangement, although all the secrecy was difficult to handle.

"Yes Master," he said. It did not matter what he thought anyway as Severus' word was law.

"I have made you your own bedroom, however. It should prove comfortable," He was saying, and he pointed towards a door that had not been there the last time Sirius looked.

Hesitantly, he walked over to it, turning the handle gently. Surprised he turned back to Severus.

"But I'm a slave! I don't need all of this, Master!" he gasped, gesturing wildly at the room.

"You're my slave, and I won't let anyone think I can't afford you," Severus grunted, although he was pleased at the response. Now that Remus knew Sirius was innocent, no doubt he would be after the animagus to talk to him and such, and it was not something Severus was going to allow.

"Thank you Master," Sirius said, eyes shining gratefully. Severus lips flickered; it seemed there were other looks he liked to see on Sirius' face. The mutt was actually grateful to him, whereas years ago he probably would have been beating him up by the lake.

"That's alright. Now why don't you show me how grateful you are and scrub the kitchen floor?" he laughed, showing wide even teeth.

If Sirius were in dog form at that moment, his tail would have probably been wagging.

Remus had been waiting for Sirius for some hours when he finally gave up. He did not know the password to Sirius' rooms, although he knew the location. He had no idea where Sirius could be; after dinner he had tried to follow him but lost sight of him in the milling students. He really had nowhere else to go, so where had he gone? He was startled from his musings by the sound of light footsteps.

"Lupin, I did not realize you were on patrol duty tonight," a voice sneered from the shadows.

"I'm not, I was waiting for Sirius. Have you seen him?" Remus replied amicably. He always maintained certain calmness around Severus, but it only served to enrage the man further.

"Not recently," Severus replied evasively. "Perhaps he's waiting for you in your rooms?"

Remus' face cleared.

"Of course! That's where he is!" Remus said, hurrying away with great haste.

Severus smiled, and it was not in a nice way. At least he had thrown him off the scent for a while.

"Remus was looking for you," he was standing in the doorway to Black's bedroom. He was trying to gauge a reaction, see whether he would have to forbid them from meeting. It would not be hard, at least for himself.

"Yes Master," Sirius did not look up from the book he was reading.

"Did you tell him I did not wish to see him?" He asked indifferently.

"You do not wish to see him?" Severus repeated, feeling stupid. He had no intention of fulfilling Sirius' wishes, and yet that was exactly what he seemed to have done.

"No. Things cannot be as they once were. Too much has changed, too much time has passed," Sirius replied.

"Good then," Severus said for lack of anything better to say.

"Did you require me for anything, master?" Sirius was watching him curiously, and Severus felt he had made a fool of himself.

"Go and catalogue my potions texts in alphabetical order," Severus said absently.

"Yes, Master," Sirius said springing to his feet

At least one of them was satisfied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Torture or therapy?

"They look good," Severus said eying his newly ordered books. "Except now I don't know where anything is,"

Sirius turned pale. "I made a list while I was sorting them, Master," Sirius said fumbling around his pockets.

"Huh," Severus mumbled, reading through it. "I don't remember asking you to do that,"

"Oh, um. You didn't. I just thought I'd…did I do something wrong?" Sirius grew nervous.

"No, not exactly," Severus said considering.

"Master?" Sirius said questioningly.

"It's fine Black. I just never expected you to do something like this without me ordering you to," Severus said seriously. "Anyone would think you liked me,"

"No Master! I mean yes Master! I mean…" Sirius blushed red and stared helplessly at the ground.

Severus smiled maliciously. "I didn't think anything ever embarrassed you Black. Not as extroverted as you were at school then?"

"No Master. I'm not like I was at school," Sirius answered awkwardly.

"You're not are you?" Severus said, more to himself than anything. "Well, you certainly can't act as you did at school, because you follow my orders now. You don't even have any friends left from school,"

"No Master," Sirius whispered hanging his head.

Severus stared at him, rejoicing in his pain. Sirius just seemed to display how he felt over everything, and more than anything Severus wanted to see that look forevermore.

"No matter. I never had any friends to begin with so we're even," Severus replied, face unreadable.

"You had Lily," Sirius murmured, eyes still downcast.

"What did you say?" Severus hissed, rounding on him. He grabbed Sirius' shirt collar and heisted him off the ground.

"Lily was your friend wasn't she?" Sirius said tonelessly. He expected Severus to hit him, yell and punish in ways he could only imagine.

"I don't want to discuss her- EVER. Is that understood?" Severus snarled.

"Yes Master," Sirius said as he was lowered to the ground

Severus whipped around violently, long robes slapping against his companion as he did so.

"I apologize," Sirius said after him.

Severus stopped in mid step. "I could spend the rest my life hearing those words from your lips,"

"I thought we might take a look at your house on my next free weekend," Severus said casually over breakfast the next day.

Sirius choked on his pumpkin juice and spilled it down his front.

"We? My house?" he gasped.

"Yes. I inherited all of your possessions when I took you as my slave, and I wish to inspect them. Do you disagree?" he turned his coal black eyes from his own breakfast to Sirius.

"Of course not Master. I just…you wish for me to accompany you?" Sirius asked his lip trembling,

Severus looked at him in surprise. "Does it upset you to visit your ancestral home? Answer me truthfully,"

"Yes," Sirius whispered painfully.

Severus watched him carefully. Part of him almost pitied the obviously upset man; the other part relished that he could cause such pain with the snap of his fingers. He could feel himself weakening, his resolve melting.

"We won't be there long. I have class schedules to update," he compromised, but this did not change Sirius expression even slightly.

"Yes Master," Sirius agreed sadly.

Grimmauld Place was dark, cold and dirty.

"When was the last time it was inhabited?" Severus asked, stopping himself from wrinkling his nose.

"My mother died a few years ago. I guess no one has been here since," Sirius shrugged. They were still on the doorstep, Sirius glancing anxiously around him.

"Are we going to go in?" Severus asked with a characteristic eyebrow arch.

Sirius nodded briefly, but waited for Severus to go first. They walked in, Severus knocking over an umbrella stand. Instantly a frenzied voice screamed from further down the hall.

"Who's there?!!" Severus barked down the hall, wand drawn.

"Don't worry Master, I believe that is just my mother," Sirius said pushing forward. His hands were shaking, but he managed to pull the curtains around a grimy picture shut.

"Filthy half breeds! Death to mudbloods!"

"That's your mother's portrait then?" Severus asked looking around the room.

"Yes," Sirius said stiffly. Everything about the house reminded him of some horrible childhood memory.

"Let's start from the bottom up. Does this house have a basement?" Severus queried shaking him from his reverie.

There was a sudden scuffling in the hall and a small figure emerged, dragging a well used broom behind.

"Kreacher?" Sirius gasped at the bedraggled and dirty elf.

Kreacher lifted his bulbous eyes to Sirius with a look of utter disgust.

"You are not my Master," the elf said simply, disgust curling on his lips.

"No. This is Severus Snape. He is your new master," Sirius said indicating him.

The elf seemed to swallowing his hatred as he looked at his 'new' master.

"Your family house elf is certainly living up to your name, Black. He's filthy," Severus said dismissively. "Enough distractions. Let's continue,"

Sirius led the way to the stairs, Kreacher muttering and following behind.

The smell was terrible, and the air thick and hard to breathe. There was a scuffling and scraping as creatures fled the unwelcome light to more homely darkness.

"Charming," Severus snorted somewhere behind him, but Sirius continued doggedly onward. Goosebumps raised on his pale flesh as he walked the familiar stairs, fear increasing with every step.

A rotten board gave way below his feet and with a yelp he was hurtling through the air, hitting stairs and railing before sliding to the bottom.

"Black! Are you hurt?" Severus' voice seemed far away, like a dream.

Sirius gave a low groan. His wrist hurt and he was bruised, but he was otherwise fine

"I'm coming down," Severus called, but Sirius did not hear him.

The flickering light had revealed something he would much rather forget. Glinting in the semi darkness were partially rusted chains, and he had fallen amongst them.

With a terrible moan he pulled himself up in lightning speed and tried to dash back up the stairs. Severus however, had already come down them and held him at arms length. Using his wand he lit the area more thoroughly and held it up to inspect Sirius.

Tears were running down his face and he made no effort to conceal them. His eyes were closed.

"Please Master…May I leave?" he gulped, voice hoarse.

"You're bleeding," Severus said softly. "Are you in pain?"

It seemed so strange and alien to him that Black was crying. He had only fallen after all. He must be badly hurt to cry, because he had always advocated that tears were a weakness, emotions for the pathetic.

Sirius shook his head. "No Master. Not much, anyway,"

"Well, wait upstairs for me then. I won't be long," Severus said condescendingly.

Sirius nodded and took the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him. Glad not to look at his disturbing face any longer, Severus held his wand up and looked around the dingy room. One corner was obviously where Kreacher slept. The odor there was particularly overwhelming.

At the foot of the stairs was a strange assortment of badly decayed rope and rusty chains. He held one up, wondering why they were there in the first place. A doubt gnawed at his conscience. Black said he was not hurt and yet he had been more upset than Severus had ever seen him. He had fallen here, amongst these things. Was it possible there was something about his family that Black was not telling him?

Black was not at the top of the stairs as he expected. Instead, he could hear muffled noises coming from somewhere else. He found him in the kitchen, running slightly dirty water over scraped hands. He was no longer crying, but his cheeks were streaked with lines.

"Oh! Master, I'm sorry!" Sirius jumped and knocked over a plate. "I was just…what's wrong?"

Severus was watching him silently, an odd look on his face.

"Nothing. I thought we might leave, since there is little to interest me here," Severus said slowly, gauging his reaction.

Sirius simply nodded his head gratefully.

"Come," Severus beckoned, heading for the front door, with Sirius trailing behind.

They arrived via Floo into Severus' chambers directly. Severus noted that Sirius winced when his feet hit the ground.

"You told me you weren't hurt," Severus said neutrally.

"It's nothing Master…just bruises I guess," Sirius went red.

"Show me," Severus said, pulling his sleeves back to reveal a heavily swollen wrist. Sirius made a small noise of protest, as Severus smiled at his discomfort.

"It's broken," he said examining it closely. "And you're favoring one foot,"

Severus pushed him into a chair.

"Looks like you've twisted your ankle too," he pursed his lips and went to look through his potions store for the appropriate cure.

"I'm sorry Master," Sirius whispered dejectedly. His face was pale and drawn.

Ever since he had become Severus' slave he had lost the debonair yet mischievous air that had always been Sirius Black.

In fact, it had been many years since that Sirius Black had ever emerged. He seemed depressed, scared of his own shadow- not the same person who had terrorized Severus at school.

It just was not giving him the same satisfaction to destroy this poor version of Sirius as he imagined. He would prefer Sirius be as he used to be, and to drag him forcibly from his self-crafted throne.

"There is no need to apologize Black. It was an accident. In fact I'm glad I did not go first," Severus said amicably.

Sirius responded by bursting into tears.

"Why are you doing this?!! I expected to be half dead after a week of being your slave, but instead I'm sitting here while you act like you care. I thought you knew what you were doing, taking me to that house, but you didn't. You let me leave. Why?!!" he gasped pulling himself to his feet.

Severus stared at him blankly.

"You were injured. I am merely ensuring your well-being. As for leaving the house, I was simply ready to leave," he responded.

"Punch me in the face! Humiliate me beyond repair! Please Master…you can treat me however you like. I…I deserve it," Sirius swallowed and swayed unsteadily. He fell forward, caught neatly by a baffled Severus Snape.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; Friendship or trust?

Black had simply collapsed in his living room. He had told Severus he was not being treated badly enough, and strangely, he thought he deserved worse.

"Stupid Black," Severus murmured, wondering whether he should use Enervate or just wait for him to wake up on his own. Honestly, he did not want Black awake, awake and wanting pain from his Master. Surely he was concussed, delusional…something rational.

He flicked his wand, bringing a Healing Potion to his side. He held it to the unconscious man's lips, knowing it did not need to be swallowed to work.

"Enervate," he murmured, as Black's eyes flickered open.

Sirius watched him with wide eyes, as Severus pressed a finger to his lips.

"Do not apologize. Just forget you ever said those words to me, and never mention this again. I will tell you your punishment later. Meanwhile, go. Just stay out of my sight for a while," Severus said, standing.

Sirius nodded and left the room silently. Severus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. How was it, that even as a slave, Sirius could cause so many complications?

A few hours later, a muffled scream brought Severus running from his Potions room and into the room he had created for Black. Sirius was sitting up in bed, clutching his sheets with a wild, desperate look in his eye.

"Really Black. You're worse than a child. Don't tell me you had a nightmare?"

Sirius nodded.

Severus sighed exasperated.

"I have dreamless sleep potion. You will drink it, and I will have silence," Severus commanded.

Again, Sirius nodded, forlorn.

"Oh and Black? Perk up a little would you? There's no point in having you as a slave if you're already so down I can't drag you lower," Severus said as he shut the door.

The next day was Sunday, and Severus once more could not stand Black's depressed attitude. He sent him to the library for some extra potions texts, hoping it would not look too suspicious. Unfortunately he had not counted on Remus' persistence; otherwise he would not have sent him at all.

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed, causing everyone in the library to turn and look at them.

Sirius was stuck; Remus was blocking the exit.

"Remus," he said with little enthusiasm.

He kept reading, ignoring him as much as possible.

"Sirius, I need to talk to you. I've been so worried, you haven't been seen going into or leaving your chambers in days. I almost reported it to Dumbledore, where have you been?" Remus asked in concern.

He was just the same as ever, if not a little shabbier. His wide honest eyes twinkled with familiarity, almost begging Sirius to act like the long lost friend he really was.

"I've been busy, that's all," Sirius muttered, noting Madam Pince looking angrily at them.

"Doing what? You can tell me," Remus whispered.

"No, actually I can't. Now if you will excuse me," he pushed past Remus, catching a whiff of lavender soap and feeling his heart ache for previous times.

"Sirius! Wait!" Remus called, following him.

"Professor Lupin, Really!" the sharp voice of Madam Pince intoned.

Sirius sprinted as soon as he left the library, knowing Remus was not far behind. He ran through a gaggle of chattering first year girls, hoping to lose him, but to no avail.

Finally he was outside, running through the long grass. Long arms snaked around his middle and he fell, Remus on top of him.

"I don't understand. Why are you running from me Sirius? I'm your friend, remember?" Remus panted above him.

"You are the one with the short memory, Remus. I can not forget that with your and Dumbledore's testimony I was sent to Azkaban in the first place. You are no friend of mine," Sirius gasped hoarsely.

"You didn't tell me you had changed secret keepers! What was I meant to think? Then all of those muggles swore they had seen you kill Peter! Surely you can see the evidence was stacked against you?" Remus reasoned.

"Clearly, if my best friend thought I was guilty," Sirius pushed him away, realizing they were attracting a crowd of interested students.

"I didn't know what to believe! It all happened so quickly, Sirius, please believe me. I never thought you were guilty…"

"Enough, Lupin," a commanding voice said over the interested whispers of the students around them.

Severus Snape pushed through them, a sneer affixed to his pale face.

"This is no way to behave in front of the students, chasing and tackling a former classmate. Perhaps you would do better to attend your duties rather than cause spectacles in the middle of the school,"

Remus stood, brushing the dust from his clothes.

"You are right Professor Snape. I will leave immediately then," he turned brown eyes to Sirius, almost begging him to contradict, but Sirius looked away.

"As for you Black, a little more diplomacy would be appropriate, don't you think?"

Sirius nodded, as the students dispersed laughing.

When everyone had left and Sirius was back on his feet Severus began talking.

"Can you go anywhere Black, without causing hysterics?" Severus said snidely. "When it's clear, come back to my chambers. I have work for you to do,"

Exhausted, Sirius finally put away the last of the cleaning implements. He had spring cleaned the entire house, without magic of course.

"Black, come in here a moment, would you?" Severus called from the lounge room. Sirius groaned, straightening his aching back.

Severus was sitting on one of the armchairs, a book leaning against an armrest.

"Sit," Severus commanded, as Sirius sat.

"No, not there, in front of me,"

Sirius moved to the indicated area.

"I have been thinking about what you said yesterday. I don't treat you badly enough?" Severus sneered at this point. "That is why I have come up with something that will make you feel worse than you ever have before,"

Sirius nodded, turning pale.

"I want you to tell me what had you so scared yesterday at Grimmauld Place," Severus said as Sirius gaped in horror.

"You want to know?" Sirius asked, looking as if he was going to be sick.

"Yes, because it is obviously something that effects your work and your performance. If I know what it is, I can fix it," Severus answered.

"No one can fix it," Sirius whispered so quietly not even he himself heard it.

"What did you say?" Severus asked sharply.

Sirius winced.

"I said no one could fix it, Master. It was broken so long ago," Sirius had to answer, had to reveal his most terrible and protected secret.

"Tell me," Severus instructed.

_Sirius' story._

_It all happened so long ago now, that you will probably think I'm terribly weak to allow it to still bother me. I was born into a family that, for whatever reason, disliked me from the moment I was born. I was the first heir of course, and until Regulus was born a few years later, an only child also. My parents were obsessed with bloodlines, and only associated with other pure blood families. It was this idea that kept them together, for they hated each other, and I, being the product of such hate was treated accordingly. My mother was especially vicious. When I was about three years old I remember breaking one of the vases in the living room; a priceless family heirloom according to my mother. She was screaming, over and over. She grabbed me by the hair and dragged me down the stairs to the basement. I couldn't get away, and she was just hitting me, over and over. Finally, her rage cooled and I thought it was over, but she took rope from one of the cupboards, and chains from the floor. She tied me tightly enough that I could no longer move, and left. She didn't come back for four days._

He stopped talking, all of the blood drained from his face. Severus was watching him neutrally, waiting to see if he would say anything else. When he remained silent, Severus at length stood and looked down and the man sitting on the floor in front of him.

"Was this the only time such a thing occurred?" Severus asked.

"No. That was just the first. As I got older, it got worse. Sometimes my father put me down there, but he died before I started school. After I was sorted into Gryffindor I thought I was going to die down there the first time I came home for holidays. Finally, in my third year I fought back, and pushed _her_ down the stairs. I ran away, and went to stay with James. After that, I went home as little as possible, and she never touched me again,"

Sirius seemed to detach himself from the situation; as if describing it matter-of-factly would disguise the obvious trauma he still suffered.

"You are mine, and I told you I wished to be the only one to bring that look to your face, Black," Severus touched his cheek, causing Sirius to shiver.

"However, it does not seem that I can do that. You have suffered too much, before you met me, before I enslaved you, for that look to be mine and mine alone,"

"I am sorry Master, to be so useless," Sirius said, almost leaning into his hand.

Little as it was, it was the first act of human kindness he had received since Azkaban. Severus curled his fingers along his jaw line, causing a small whimper from the animagus.

"Not useless. Just different," Severus replied thoughtfully. He removed his hand, causing another soft cry from the kneeling man.

"You need me, don't you? You need something to keep you going. You had no plans after exposing Pettigrew and gaining your freedom. The life you knew is gone. Your friends are either dead or imprisoned, or time has changed things between you. There was no one and nothing waiting for you. In a twisted, perverse way, I am the best thing that has happened to you since you left Azkaban. And perhaps that is enough,"

"Master?" Sirius looked up at him fearfully.

"Shhh, don't say anything Black. You don't need to," Severus turned on his heel and left the room. Sirius looked mournfully after him. What was enough?

Severus leant against his potions bench, breathing ragged. What was happening to him? He had taken Sirius as his slave in order to spend the rest of his life safe in the knowledge that Black was utterly miserable at his hands. Instead, Black had turned the tables on him, and made him do exactly the opposite. Given the opportunity to do absolutely anything to him, he had made the mutt feel needed, given him a purpose. He had given him the greatest excuse not to talk to Remus, or to Harry.

Was he really so soft? This was the man who had made him feel humiliated at every opportunity, who ensured he had no friends, helped make him look foolish in front of Lily, the only person he had ever cared about. He had sent him to his death all for the sake of a practical joke, and experience he had never recovered from. And yet he just sat there and cried, showed more emotion in a few short weeks than he had shown for his entire stay at Hogwarts as a students. It was bewildering. There was no right way or wrong way to treat the situation. Kindness would not work, and cruelty seemed well…cruel.

Lucius' words came back to him. "I only wish I had found you and had such a delicious imagination as Severus,"

If Lucius were Sirius' master, he'd be doing more than crying by this stage. He would be screaming in terror as Lucius dished out punishment after punishment, torture after torture. Sirius would probably still think he deserved it however. There was only one thing to do. This situation was more than he bargained for. He was going to have to break the Master/Slave bond.

A/N Oh nice cliffie if I do say so myself! Even I was surprised when the story took this kind of turn. This story however, writes itself. I've found it's no use planning anything, because I never end up writing it that way anyway. Anyway, hope you're enjoying it at this point, we'll just have to see where it goes in the future. Please review if you find the time/inclination.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven; Master or Slave?

"Master?" Sirius quiet voice sounded suddenly at the doorway.

Severus turned to him, guilty. Had he realized his train of thought, and come to stop him somehow?

"Master, I did not thank you. I needed to talk to someone about…about that house. I have not spoken of it in many years, and the only person who ever knew is now dead. You…you are a good Master to help me so," Sirius' voice quavered. "I don't want any other Master,"

Severus gaped at him.

"But I took your freedom from you, when you were to be free for the first time in thirteen years. I've taken all you own, locked you away from the rest of the world. You hate me, you always have. How can you say I'm a good Master? I'm not a good anything!" he stumbled backwards, as Sirius moved further into the room.

"I did not need any of those things. I've been without them long enough to realize how useless they really are. I would have spent a hundred years in Azkaban if only James had lived, if only Lily could have seen her only son grow up. There were four people who mattered to me, and I am denied all of them. It took away my reason to live. Just knowing they were there is enough. Now, all is lost and I drown in a sea of nothingness, until your voice calls me. I can live through that,"

"I didn't want to give you a purpose! I wanted you to be mine, and mine alone!" Severus shrieked suddenly.

"I am yours. Even if you somehow broke the bond, I would always be yours. If you call, I will come running at the sound of my master's voice," Sirius shrugged

Severus groaned, and buried his face in his hands.

"What have I done?" he said aloud. "I can do it you know, just free you like I would a house elf. If I did, you would probably kill yourself, and I would free of your burden. I should do that, you know,"

"You are my Master. Whatever you do will be the right thing," Sirius said with a shrug.

Severus looked at him as if seeing him clearly for the first time.

"I think we need to see the Headmaster,"

Dumbledore's usually bright eyes were looking at Severus with an uncommon expression.

"So you enslaved him. You knew he would have no other choice, and you used a petty grudge as an excuse to gain revenge," he said clearly.

"I resent the use of the word 'petty' Albus, when it is in reference to the fact that Black tried to kill me. But yes, that was my reasoning," Severus scowled.

"I had a choice, Headmaster. I knew what I was doing," Sirius piped up suddenly. He was wearing a matching scowl, unhappy about where this conversation was heading.

"Regardless, Severus you have denied Sirius a basic human right. That to freedom, to personal choice, and I cannot allow such blatant abuse to continue-" Albus' eyes flashed dangerously as he stood, looming over Severus.

Sirius moved in front of his master, arms folded.

"But you haven't even asked me how I feel Headmaster. Did it ever occur to either of you that I might like my new situation? I don't want to break the bond," he pushed out his chin stubbornly.

"I have spent thirteen years without freedom, Albus. If anyone knows how it feels to be denied 'human rights' as you say, it's me. But my Master is a good one, and has never treated me as badly as I deserve,"

"You don't know what you're getting into, Sirius! He can use you in any way he likes! If you think you're deserving of such treatment, I can assure you that you're wrong. No one deserves what has happened to you, all those years in Azkaban…"

"Then why did you let it happen, Albus?" Sirius asked softly he pushed out his chin stubbornly.

"I have spent thirteen years without freedom, Albus. If anyone knows how it feels to be denied 'human rights' as you say, it's me. But my Master is a good one, and has never treated me as badly as I deserve,"

"You don't know what you're getting into, Sirius! He can use you in any way he likes! If you think you're deserving of such treatment, I can assure you that you're wrong. No one deserves what has happened to you, all those years in Azkaban…"

"Then why did you let it happen, Albus?" Sirius asked softly. It was the first time he had referred to the Headmaster by his first name. "You knew me. You knew how much I loved Lily and James. You KNEW to whom my loyalty belonged to. It was just so convenient though, wasn't it? You were too busy crafting Harry into the perfect little savior to care what happened to me. I was just tucked away into a nice little corner where no one could see me, where no one cared…well, enough of that. I have made my choice Albus. MY choice. For the first time in thirteen years, I am making a choice," He laughed, a strangled sound that sounded eerie in the now quiet Headmaster's office.

Sirius pushed past a gaping Severus and into the corridor, leaving the two stunned men behind.

"I think we will leave the bond intact, Severus," Albus said finally.

"What? Headmaster, I-" Severus gasped.

"Until Sirius himself wants it broken, there is nothing I can do. Right now there is more harm in breaking the bond than in continuing it. But if you use this bond to hurt him irreparably, I can't be held responsible for my actions Severus," Dumbledore looked at him scrutinizing through half moon glasses, and for a brief second Severus understood how the man in front of him had faced and defeated Grindelward all those years ago.

Although he had his back to the man in black, the tension was obvious. Severus sighed and ran his fingers though his hair in irritation. He should have he crowing over his obvious domination of the other man, but it was just making things worse. While they were equals, there had been a constant power struggle. Now he had won, there was no glory in it. He sighed again, and moved to sit next to Sirius, who acknowledged him by flinching involuntarily away.

"Do…do you want to talk about it?" Severus asked, wincing at the hesitation in his voice.

"If you order me, Master, I will tell you anything," Sirius said listlessly.

"I'm not going to order you to. Tell me, or wallow in sorrow alone. It does not bother me either way," Severus replied neutrally.

"Really?" Sirius sighed. " Then I'm just tired, that's all,"

"I see. Then I'll just leave, shall I?" he stood, halted by a hand gripping his wrist.

"Stay with me. Please," Sirius said barely audible.

"I'm meant to give the orders," Severus replied, but he sat back down anyway.

"I know. Please just stay. I'm only asking," he turned his eyes to meet his Master's.

"Don't try those puppy dog eyes on me, Black. I'm a cat person," Severus said with a slight smile.

"Really," Sirius smiled back. Without knowing it, they had reached an understanding.

A/N- Thanks for some of the great reviews for this story. I will admit, it's been one of my favorite stories to write, and I'm glad to see you guys enjoy it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8; Friend or Foe?

They had sat in silence for hours. After a while, Sirius' breathing had evened out and he fell into an exhausted sleep. Severus watched him through half lidded eyes. He was propped up only by a few pillows, and must have been extremely uncomfortable if the tenseness in his body accounted for anything. With surprising gentleness, Severus straightened his tense limbs and pressed him down onto the bed. He froze as Black muttered something, and struggled slightly.

"Master…" he whispered.

"Sleep, Black," Severus replied, wondering whether his order was even heard or not.

Sirius relaxed under his hands, lying comfortably now. His long hair fell over his pale face, and Severus resisted the urge to brush it away. Watching him, Severus suddenly had an idea. The only reason Black thought he depended upon Severus was that all his previous friendships and relationships had been destroyed years before. However, if he could restore his friendship with Lupin, and develop a friendship with Harry, it might just be enough to get rid of his dependence upon Severus entirely. He could just order Black to spend time with Lupin, and hope they would somehow resolve their bruised feelings. Lupin would help him get to know Harry, and the three of them could ride off into the sunset together. Shaking his head at such a thought, he decided it must be done. He looked down at the sleeping mutt one last time before he left, and felt a strange stirring inside. With Sirius gone, he could go back to living his life as he had for so many years; alone.

Remus Lupin stared blankly at the fire in front of him, watching the flames dance and battle against one another in endless patterns. His room was filled with his shabby and meager possessions; everything was either broken or patched in some way. He was startled from his reverie by a sudden, insistent knock at the door. Slowly he got up, as his muscles protested violently. Humans simply weren't meant to transform into ravaging beasts once a month; it always left his body aching and pained, and his immune system was shot. He opened his portrait, not sure who he would find standing there.

Severus looked back at him imposingly, and Remus felt the familiar guilt at the memories only his face could bring. It was only when he stood by and watched James and Sirius bully the other boy that he had ever felt his morals compromised, that he had done, over and over again, things he swore he would never do to another human being.

"Severus? What brings you here?" he asked, slightly bewildered.

"I need to talk to you, about Black," Severus' voice remained low, ensuring no one could overhear.

Remus' eyes widened, and he stepped aside to allow Severus entrance.

"What is it?" he asked as the portrait shut. "What have you done to him?"

Severus sighed and sunk into the nearest chair.

"For once, Lupin, you are bang on target. It seems however, to no longer be about what I have done to Black. Rather, it is what he is trying to do to me,"

"I don't understand. Is he hurt?" Remus asked, sitting opposite him.

"Not exactly," Severus replied evasively. "But he is under my control. I have placed a slave bond over him, and I have been his Master since the day after I captured him on the grounds weeks ago,"

He watched as Remus' face turned from incredulity to anger as it finally sunk in that Severus was telling the truth.

"You Bastard!"

Remus' fist flew out of nowhere, knocking Severus from his chair.

"I knew he wouldn't ignore me. You've been ordering him not to talk to me, haven't you? You slimy git, wait until Dumbledore hears about this I-" Remus was cut off when Severus spoke.

"I did not order him not to talk to you," he coughed out, tasting blood.

"What?" Remus asked, ending his rant.

"Black seems to be under the misguided notion that whatever friendship you had before the war is now gone, and he has no desire to rekindle said friendship. He is wallowing in despair, and actually thinks he is happy being my slave,"

"How can that be? Sirius isn't like that, he isn't as weak as that-"

"The man has just spent thirteen years in a place worse than hell. If there is anything left of the man you knew while at school, it no longer shows," Severus stated bluntly.

"What are you saying? That Sirius has gone mad?" Remus blustered.

"He would have to be, if he wants to spend time with me," Severus said quietly, with an odd expression on his face. Remus stared at him, mouth open.

"Why have you come here, tonight, Snape? Surely it wasn't to tell me you had enslaved my best friend?"

Severus finally stood, ignoring the blood dripping down his lip.

"I want you to persuade Black to undo the bond. It is only with his agreement that it can be dissolved,"

If Remus was shocked before, it was nothing to how he looked now.

"Why would you want to break the bond? I would have thought you would do anything to cause Sirius pain," he asked.

"That is not your concern. I need your co operation on this, Lupin," Severus' face was half hidden in shadows, leaving his feelings veiled. "Will you do it?"

Remus looked defeated, and replied. "Of course. Just tell me what to do,"

His quarters were cold when he returned; obviously the fire had gone out and Sirius had yet to awaken. He lit it again with an idle flick of his wand, warming at the sight of the light in the room. There was a sudden noise, like a whimper. Severus frowned. It had come from Black's room.

Black's room was still enveloped in darkness, but with the light came the source of the noise. Black was having another nightmare, arms flailing violently as he fought off some unknown pursuer. He screamed, full throated and sat bolt upright. Sobs were torn from his throat, and his arms snaked around his thin frame offering himself comfort. His eyes remained closed, but his face was filled with pain. Before he knew it, Severus feet had taken him to Sirius' side.

"Black," he said softly.

The animagus jerked violently, but stayed in his hunched position.

"Answer me. Do you want to talk about it?" Severus said.

Sirius jerked his head in what could have only been a negative.

'_I should not have asked,' _Severus thought angry with himself. _'I'm meant to be trying to push Black away, not befriend him,'_

But he still sunk onto the bed beside him once more, as Sirius cried silently. To his surprise Black uncurled himself, and looked up at him.

"I know you like to see it, Master," he said hoarsely. "I know you like to see me in pain,"

Severus looked back hopelessly, feeling nothing but disgust at himself. The stupid ex-convict was getting past all his barriers, and he was not even trying.

"Yes, I suppose I do," Severus replied untruthfully. He reached up to catch a tear falling down Black's cheek, and did not object when Black moved to rest his head on his Master's knee. Still he wept, but pressed against his only link to life it was slightly more bearable. And Severus was filled a terrible remorse; and there was nothing he could do about it.

A/N- Updated! Finally. I quite enjoyed writing this chapter, because I didn't want Severus to go too 'feely' over whole situation. I think I managed to restrain him; just. Sirius of course, can be as weepy as he likes, but Severus has to maintain his icy demeanor. Anyway, next chapter; Will Sirius rekindle his friendship with Remus? What about Harry? And if he breaks the bond, what will happen to Severus? Review if you liked it, or if you hated it, or if you have a suggestion ;D


	9. Chapter 9

Slowly, Severus opened his eyes. Instinct told him he should not move; he was not alone in his bedroom as he supposed. In fact, it seemed he was not in his room at all, but Black's. Said person was still resting his head on Severus' knee, while Severus himself was still sitting against the headboard.

'_I fell asleep!' _Severus thought with dismay, and his badly tensed back affirmed this fact. Black muttered something, curling his fingers together in his sleep. His skin was sallow, more so than even the Potions Master who now watched him with growing horror. He should just jerk away, let Black have a rude awakening.

'_Do it! Damn it, you don't owe him anything!' _Severus tensed again, ready to move, when Black suddenly opened his eyes. He blinked once or twice, before arching his limbs in a stretch.

"Good morning Master," he said, blinking owlishly at him. Severus just gaped in response, as Black stood. "Did you want breakfast?"

Severus nodded mutely, remembering to shut his mouth. He went to stand himself, before letting out a hiss of pain.

"What is it, Master?" Sirius was at his side almost instantly, voice high with concern.

"Nothing," Severus groaned, grasping his back. "I'm just tense from sleeping upright,"

Black fell to his knees on the slate floor. "I am sorry, Master! It is my fault, I should have moved, I-"

"Do not concern yourself about my well being, Black. Breakfast-go," Severus said, struggling to stand once more.

Sirius did not argue, but threw a concerned look over his shoulder before exiting the room. Severus stumbled after him, intent on finding a muscle relaxant potion.

Black served him breakfast, still looking at him as if he were on his deathbed.

"Will you cease your vacant staring Black? I took a potion, I am fine," he finally snapped, throwing down his copy of the Daily Prophet.

"But Master, you should not have felt so much pain. Is…is there something wrong?" Sirius stuttered, almost choking on his eggs.

"It is an old injury, and it pains me occasionally when I do idiotic things like baby-sit an overgrown pup at night," Severus growled.

Sirius worried at his bottom lip. "Can I help then? I give a decent massage?" Sirius asked hopefully.

Severus looked at him like he'd suddenly sprouted another head.

"You are offering to give me a massage? You, Sirius Black?"

When Black nodded, Severus broke out in genuine mirth. Black just watched him through unreadable eyes, and Severus stopped.

'_The sooner I get Lupin to snap some sense into him, the better,' _Severus thought with a shiver.

After spending the day teaching classes full of 'dunderhead' students, there was nothing Severus liked more than going back to his usually empty chambers. He would sit in his favorite armchair and read potion magazines, or mark essays, and he could finally relax. Unfortunately he would not be able to treat himself that afternoon. Much to Remus Lupin's surprise, he had been invited to spend the afternoon in Severus' own chambers. Sirius did not know he was coming however, and Severus hoped the shock would not have lasting repercussions.

As he opened the portrait, Black came bounding up like a dog greeting his master.

His smile faltered however, when Remus clambered through after.

"Master? What…what is he doing here?" Sirius backed away.

"Lupin is merely here to help with some grading. I took one of his classes while he was off sick, and assigned homework. He must approve of the grades before I return the work," Severus said smoothly, as if such things happened all the time at Hogwarts.

Sirius made a small noise in the back of his throat in affirmation, and started edging for the door.

"Prepare dinner, Black. I am sick of the house elf fare," Severus growled, sinking into the nearest chair.

Sirius jumped like he had been shot and went into the kitchen, peering around the door occasionally to check if Remus was indeed still there.

Remus leaned closer to Severus, as if checking something.

"You are right when you say that he is nothing like before he went into Azkaban. The Sirius I knew would never hold his curiosity back like this. He should be demanding an explanation," he murmured.

"It seems that Azkaban has destroyed certain elements of his essential personality. Almost like…" Severus hesitated for a second; unsure whether he should reveal this information.

"Almost like what?" Remus prompted with concern.

"Dementors feed on happy memories. It almost seems to me that Black is devoid of anything but unhappy memories. He has nightmares, and when we visited his ancestral home he almost had a fit. He shows no interest in Hogwarts, a place he should associate with good memories. He also avoids you like the plague, and yet you were his best friend, were you not?" Severus said softly.

"Yes. Although outwardly he and James were inseparable, when James started dating Lily it changed. Sirius didn't like feeling like the third wheel, and Peter was no substitute for James, so he fell back on me," Remus said with a strange sparkle in his eye.

"Black left Azkaban with one purpose; to find and kill Pettigrew. What does he have now?" Severus voiced.

"He has me," Remus said defensively. "And Harry,"

"He has two people he thinks he has betrayed. His self-esteem is too low for him to understand any of that. You need to get through to him, and then I can get out of this mess,"

Remus eyed in speculatively.

"When you told me what you had done to Sirius, I was beyond angry. But by your own admission, you claim to have made a mistake. How can that be?" he asked.

"We're not here to discuss me, Lupin. Go, talk to Black in the kitchen and get out of my sight," Severus said gruffly, marking the parchment in front on his viciously.

The shabby man looked down at his former schoolyard nemesis as if memorizing every detail. He saw the man who had suffered so much at his friend's hands, and through his own inability to act. There was something slightly different about him. However, he could not place it. It was almost the same sense he had given when he and Lily had been friends. Shaking himself, Remus focused at the task at hand. Sirius would not be able to run this time.

Said man's hands were shaking as he sliced vegetables. His hand slipped, coming down roughly of his finger. He let out a small noise of pain, and turned reaching for the paper towel. Someone got to it before him however.

"Here, let me see," Remus said with a smile. His clear gray eyes radiated friendship and familiarity, but Sirius still found he backed against the counter to avoid him. Remus seemed to ignore this, gently grasping his hand and pulling it towards himself.

"It's not too deep, but you should probably wash and bandage it just in case," he said, leading him over to the sink.

"I know about your situation with Severus, Sirius," Remus said in that same clear voice, as if he were commenting on the weather.

Sirius gaped up at him.

"Who told you? Dumbledore?" He asked hoarsely.

"Snape did actually," Remus said absently.

Betrayal flashed in Sirius' eyes, replaced by eerie blankness.

"I think we need to talk Siri. You've been away for a long time, and I know you're hurting. I know that I am partly to blame for that, and I'm sorry," Remus was suddenly holding his hand with more force than before.

Sirius bowed his head.

"Why are you sorry? None of this was your fault. It was mine," he whispered, trying t pull away.

"But it wasn't. You may have suggested Peter, but we all trusted him, and we all trusted each other. Lily and James loved you, and would hate to see the guilt you're dragging yourself through. Harry needs you; he desperately needs that link back to his parents. You and I had the pleasure of knowing them for many years before their deaths, but he only has pictures. Come back to us, Siri,"

Perhaps it was the use of his nickname, or Remus' tone, that Sirius found a tear escaping his eyes.

"I can't come back. The person you knew doesn't exist," he murmured, clenching his teeth.

"I know that. I know you've changed. Hell, we all have. You don't have to be the same. I love you, Sirius, no matter what happens. The truth has come out, and I'm sorry I thought you betrayed Lily and James. I just want Sirius back, and would be glad for anything you can give me," Remus said softly.

"Rem…I'm sorry! I just…" but he couldn't say it. His eyes were full of tears, and his breath hitched with sobs.

"It's ok. Cry, Siri. I'm here," And Remus was there, arms wrapped around his still too thin frame. Sirius wept, feeling the full pain and remorse that time had given to him. He barely felt when his knees gave out form beneath him, and when Remus fell with him. Lost as he was in grief, he did not see the black eyes watch them with an odd longing. For the first time in thirteen years, Sirius was glad to feel pain, and have someone there to help him heal.

A/N- proof again that this story is still alive. What did you guys think? I just had to let Remus in. :3 As always, review! They make me feel inspired for more chapters, and this story is far from finished.


End file.
